


Crawford. Adam Crawford.

by racing_cupido



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Lime, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, nyc side
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racing_cupido/pseuds/racing_cupido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Mein Name ist Crawford. Adam Crawford.“ - „Oh, bitte, dass ist so 1965.“ - „Bitte was?“ - „Erzähl mir nicht, dass du damit schonmal jemanden rumbekommen hast! Wenn du jetzt noch, geschüttelt nicht gerührt, sagst, schmeiß ich mich weg.“ - „Du bist so ein Spielverderber Kurt. Und ich dachte du wärst mein Bondboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawford. Adam Crawford.

Es war ein ganz normaler Freitagabend, als Kurt seinen neuen Freund Adam zu sich zum Filme schauen einlud. Rachel und Santana waren beide unterwegs, was den frisch Verliebten Zeit für sich gab, um sich besser kennenzulernen und vielleicht endlich einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, denn Kurt war längst über Blaine hinweg und wollte das feiern. Es war nicht so, dass er ihn nicht geliebt hatte, aber seit ihrer Trennung hatte sich der Kleinere richtig dämlich verhalten. Am Anfang wollte Kurt noch glauben, dass sie irgendwann wieder zusammen kommen würden, doch das änderte sich damit, dass er Adam kennenlernte und Blaine sich offensichtlich in Sam, seinen besten hetero Freund, verliebte. Doch das war alles Schnee von gestern, die beiden waren immer noch Freunde, hielten losen Kontakt und auch wenn Blaine es immer wieder versuchte. Kurt würde ihn nicht zurücknehmen, nicht jetzt wo er einen wunderbaren neuen Freund hatte.  
  
Genau dieser wunderbare Freund hatte es sich auf seinem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und ging die Filme durch die er und Kurt vor einer halben Stunde ausgeliehen hatten. Man könnte sagen es war von jedem Genre etwas dabei, beide hatten ihre Lieblingsfilme und noch ein paar mit guten Kritiken genommen. Wodurch es von Moulin Rouge bis hin zu G.I.Joe reichte. Ein breites Grinsen bildete sich auf Adam's Gesicht als er seine erste Auswahl nach oben hielt. Kurt kam näher nur um zu sehen, dass der Engländer sich einen James Bond Film ausgesucht hatte.  
  
„Oh, gar nicht clicheehaft, Crawford.“ - „Ach was, dass ist doch vollkommen egal. James Bond ist super, also komm schon, setz dich hin und werf die Disc ein. Ich geh das Popcorn holen.“ - „Aiai, 007.“  
  
Mit einem Kichern setzte Kurt sich und legte die Diskette in seinen DVD-Player. Mit angezogenen Beinen und der weichen Decke darüber, versuchte er an die Fernbedienung zu kommen, was aber nicht wirklich klappte. Er legte seinen Kopf zurück, schmollte etwas und hielt nach Adam Ausschau, der nach zwei Minuten wieder aus der kleinen Küche kam.  
  
„Adaaaam, kannst du mir die Fernbedienung geben?“, der Angesprochene zog eine Augenbraue hoch, besah sich den von Kurt gerade mal zehn Zentimeter entfernten Tisch und musste wieder grinsen. „Kann der kleine Kurt das etwa nicht selber? Ich dachte du wärst schon ein großer Junge.“, ihm entfuhr ein Kichern, er stellte die Schüssel mit dem Popcorn ab und setzte sich neben den immer noch schmollenden Jungen. „Hier unter der Decke ist es viel zu warm, als dass ich wieder raus komme. Bitte, kannst du mir die Fernbedienung geben?“, Adam sah ihn belustigt an, griff dann aber nach der Fernbedienung und hielt sie seinem Freund hin. Dieser griff danach, doch bevor er sie an sich nehmen konnte, hielt Adam sie weit über seinen Kopf.  
  
„Ahah, nein nein, nicht bevor ich keinen Kuss bekommen habe!“, er spitzte seine Lippen etwas udn brachte so Kurt zum Seufzen. Er kam etwas näher und drückte seine Lippen auf die immer noch gespitzten Adam's. Adam schloss seine Augen und fing an den Kuss zu genießen, dass Kurt seine Augen aber offen ließ, merkte er nicht. Stattdessen knabberte er leicht an Kurt's Unterlippe, fuhr dann mit seiner Zunge darüber und bat um Einlass, welcher ihm natürlich gewährt wurde. Langsam ließ Adam die Fernbedienung auf das Sofa fallen und legte seine Hände in Kurt's Nacken, während sie den Kuss immer weiter vertieften. Ihre Zungen fuhren übereinander, stupsten sich gegenseitig an, spielten miteinander. Ihr Kuss war warm, langsam und sie genossen jede Minute die verstrich. Kurt fuhr mit einer Hand Adam's Arm hinauf, die andere legte er um den Engländer herum, griff zu. Als er den Kuss löste lächelte er leicht, küsste die leicht geschwollenen Lippen seines Partners noch einmal und lehnte sich dann zurück, dass er die Fernbedienung in der Hand hielt merkte Adam erst als der Startbildschirm von 'Golden Eye' erschien.  
  
„Du hast mich ausgetrickst...“ - „Sag mir nicht, es hat dir nicht gefallen.“ - „ Auf keinen Fall, dafür war das Ganze etwas zu schön.“, sie lächelten sich gegenseitig an, Kurt legte die Fernbedienung auf den Tisch und der typische James Bond Trailer fing an. Beide sangen sie am Anfang mit, merkten aber schnell, dass sie den Text nicht konnten. So kam es dazu, dass sie nur den Refrain mitsangen und beim restlichen Text mitsummten. Adam hatte es sich gemütlich gemacht und war mit unter Kurt's Decke gekrochen, dieser widerum hatte das ausgenutzt und sich an seinen Freund gelehnt, dessen Arm sich sofort um seine Schultern legte.  
  
Den restlichen Abend verbrachten sie damit, die verschiedenen James Bond Filme zu sehen, sich darüber zu streiten wer denn jetzt der beste James Bond war, Kurt war für Pierce Brosnan, Adam hingegen für Sir Sean Connery, sich gegenseitig mit Popcorn zu füttern und sich hin und wieder zu küssen. Doch mehr passierte nicht, da sie nach den vielen Filmen, sie hatten insgesamt fünf Stück gesehen, dafür zu müde waren. Doch so müde, dass sie auf dem Sofa einschliefen waren sie noch nicht. Zusammen hatten sie sich in Kurt's Schlafzimmer bequemt, sich nur ausgezogen und waren dann auf dem Bett kollabiert. Leichtes Gekicher füllte den Raum, das Geräusch von sich wiederholenden Küssen war im ganzen Appartment zu hören, doch nach zehn Minuten waren beide eng umschlungen eingeschlafen.


End file.
